


Under Construction

by doompatrol7



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doompatrol7/pseuds/doompatrol7
Summary: Everyone receives the correct motive video, and almost everyone watches them right away, including Ryoma. How will he deal with it? Will events change?





	Under Construction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the localization (first names first, Keebo, Gonta's speech patterns, Atua) as it's what I'm used to. Anyway, I think Ryoma was an intriguing character who was offed too early. I accept that's the nature of Danganronpa, it's partly why I love it, but I wanted to explore him and his mental state more. Hope you enjoy!

**DING DONG, DING DONG**  
  
_“RISE AND SHINE, URSINE!”_  
  
Ryoma Hoshi grumbled and forced himself out of bed as the Monokubs relayed their morning spiel. He couldn’t care less about the annoying things’ comedy routines, but regardless his interest was piqued when they mentioned a ‘present’ was placed in everyone’s rooms.  
  
“Cower in fear! Cuz hell starts here!” Monosuke exclaimed.  
  
Well, that didn’t sound ominous…  
  
_“So long! Bear-well!”_  
  
Finally, it ended. So, where was this present? Peering around, he saw something labeled a ‘Kub’s Pad’ laying on the table.  
  
Should he…?  
  
Curiosity got the better of him, so he picked it up and turned it on.  
  
_“Alright! Back by popular demand, it’s time for the motive video! Who’s the most important person in **your** life?”_  
  
The most important person… in his life? His eyes widened, and his grip on the Kub’s Pad tightened. Was there someone out there still waiting for him?  
  
_“And now, without further ado…”_  
  
It changed to the image of a despondent Monokuma, the words ‘Under Construction’ scrolling across the screen.  
  
_“This message is for Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro… Unfortunately, there is no one in the world who is important to you! I’m so sorry. Really, I am. You have my deepest sympathies. Sorry, sorry, sorry!”_  
  
The video ended, replacing itself with his own reflection on the blank screen. He just stared at himself for a moment, not sure what to think. His tight hold waned, and the Kub’s Pad fell on to the table.  
  
Well… he wasn’t exactly surprised. Even if the video proved his worst fears were correct, even if it confirmed there was no one who cared about him, he couldn’t act like he assumed otherwise beforehand. It was his own damn fault for getting his hopes up…  
  
He briefly entertained the idea that it could be a lie, some bullshit Monokuma made up to hurt him, but he knew deep down it was true. He remembered confiding a little in Kaede, and her trying to cheer him up, telling him that at the very least his cat had to be waiting for its master to return. Well, the poor girl was dead now, and, to add insult to injury, it appeared she was wrong. He couldn’t blame her, though. She tried her best.  
  
_…Not even the cat, huh?_  
  
He sighed and pulled down his hat over his eyes. Guess he had to go to the dining hall and see what was happening with everyone else. Putting the Kub’s Pad in his jacket pocket, he shuffled out the door.  
  
The heat from the sunlight cast through the dome was absorbed by his dark clothing, warming him to an uncomfortable degree. The Exisals, performing their regular renovations on the school-grounds, were obnoxiously loud, threatening to give him a headache. He just wanted to go back to his room and lay in bed all day, and sleep and sleep and sleep with no one bothering him and him bothering no one. What could he really add to the group discussion? Whatever, they expected him to join, and so he would. He was almost at the dining hall anyway.  
  
As he thought, everyone else was already there, all discussing what he assumed were the videos animatedly.  
  
Kaito was the first to notice his entrance. “Yo, Ryoma! You got one of those videos too, right?!”  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. With a grunt, he nodded. “Yeah. Watched it too.”  
  
Keebo’s eyes widened. “This is not good. Almost everyone has watched their motives, which is exactly what Monokuma wants!”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Ryoma muttered as he took an empty seat between the robot and a despondent Gonta, “mine’s nothing to worry about…”  
  
“That may be, but what about everyone else?!”  
  
“Who cares, Kee-boy?” Kokichi scoffed. “I think it’s better that we’ve all seen them! Clears the air, ya know? Oh, maybe we can have a viewing party, so it can be cleared completely!”  
  
“I still haven’t seen mine,” Keebo reminded him.  
  
“Well, everyone who’s a person and not a useless robot has seen them!”  
  
“Gnk! That’s robophobic!“  
  
“I haven’t seen mine either,” Maki spoke up.  
  
“Really?” Tsumugi asked. “Why is that?”  
  
“Because it looked stupid,” she answered plainly.  
  
“Well… I guess that’s as good a reason as any!”  
  
“But… was it true? Is my master really… in danger?” Tenko asked, hugging on to an annoyed Himiko.  
  
“W-Were… Gonta’s mountain family… really all killed?” Gonta stuttered, tears pouring down his cheeks.  
  
“There’s no way!” KaIto asserted. “It’s Monokuma trying to fuck with us and drive us to murder. It’s a lie!”  
  
“R-Really?!” the entomologist asked.  
  
“Well, we can’t know for sure Gonta!” Kokichi butted in. “There’s always the possibility it’s real…”  
  
Gonta growled, the emotions getting to him. “L-Leave Gonta alone…”  
  
Kokichi’s eyes watered up. “I know, it’s so sad! My own motive video… it was so awful I didn’t want to believe it!”  
  
“Kokichi…” Gonta muttered, wiping his eyes.  
  
“Do you… do you want to talk about it?” Kokichi asked.  
  
“Oh, so now you fuckin’ feel bad?” Miu yelled. “You’re full of shit!”  
  
Gonta stood up. “Gonta sad about family, and Kokichi make joke?! J-Just leave Gonta alone!” With a cry, he ran out of the dining hall.  
  
Before Kokichi could say anything, Angie stood up. “Oh, poor Gonta! Don’t worry, Atua will calm him down!” She chased after him in a hurry.  
  
The Ultimate Supreme Leader pouted. “Aw man… I really wanted to help him and stuff!”  
  
“Get off it, Kokichi…” Kaito warned. “There’s nothing more to discuss. It’s all a lie.”  
  
“Well, truth or lie, it was certainly a shock to watch…” Korekiyo noted.  
  
Ryoma sighed and elected to ignore the chattering around him. After eating, he left and went to his room. The rest of the day was uneventful. Stay in his room, eat every so often, keep to himself. It all went by in an unfeeling daze. Eventually, he could barely tell when he was asleep or awake. Day, night, it all blurred together.  
  
…  
  
He only knew it was the morning because of the announcement. Another day, another breakfast meeting. He didn’t want to go, but he was feeling hungry.  
  
On his way through the courtyard, he happened to run into a noticeably sore-looking Shuichi.  
  
“Ah, Ryoma! I didn’t see you much yesterday.”  
  
“Spent most of it in my room. I debated not coming to the meeting today… but figured why not.”  
  
The detective took a moment to respond. “…I don’t pretend to know what you’re going through, Ryoma. And I know this is going to sound cliché, but… I think that you should hold on to life rather than reject it. Who knows if something good will happen?”  
  
Well, at the very least, he appreciated the attempt. “Good, huh? But isn’t life only good when you achieve dreams, make genuine connections, or have a purpose? What about someone with none of those?”  
  
Shuichi winced. “Just… hold on, OK? If your motive video showed something bad… we can talk about it. I know mine was terrible, as was everyone else’s...”  
  
“I can imagine.” But he couldn't. In a sick way, he couldn’t help but feel envious. They all had people they cared about, and who cared about them in turn. Yeah, these important people were supposedly in danger, and his fellow students felt scared and sad and terrible about it, but wasn’t that better than feeling nothing at all? Perhaps, perhaps not. In Shuichi’s case, it appeared those connections were the better alternative. Maybe the detective could help him reach an answer on this. “More importantly, did something happen to you?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You look different than before; your eyes look more focused, on the future rather than the past like before. You look more… dependable.”  
  
Shuichi didn’t seem to know how to respond. “Um… thank you?”  
  
“What did it? What changed you?” He tried to hide the desperation.  
  
“I guess… my new friends, like Kaito, and Kaede’s advice. I realized I needed to carry on her legacy. She entrusted me to do so!”  
  
“…” Hmph. A friend in the killing game, that could only make things worse. Kaede’s death and Shuichi’s immediate reactions to it were proof enough of that, but he wouldn’t rain on Shuichi’s parade. The kid was living much better than he was, and Ryoma doubted he had even 1/10th of the strength that the detective had. “…I’m gonna go ahead… see you at breakfast.”  
  
“Ah… OK.”  
  
He left Shuichi to his thoughts.  
  
…  
  
Breakfast was eventful. Everyone except Maki was there, and Kirumi, dolling out servings of food, explained that the Ultimate Child Caregiver had holed up in her lab. Taking up the most attention, however, were Angie, Gonta and Himiko standing and posing next to each other silently. Apparently, Angie was suckering them into whatever the hell her religion was, and had convinced them that staying in the school was preferable to escape. In conjunction with this, Himiko asserted that she was going to put on a magic show for everyone tomorrow morning, which received a generally positive response. As Tenko pleaded with Himiko to let go of her delusions, Ryoma began to disassociate from all the conversations going on around him.  
  
Suddenly, there was a presence behind him as Kirumi placed down his plate of breakfast. Looking up to mutter a ‘thanks’, his eyes caught hers. She shifted them down to indicate the plate, and, once he looked where she wanted, she slipped a small paper under it. With a slight nod, the maid left his side.  
  
What was that about? Clearly, she left a secret message for him, but why? She didn’t seem like the type to be secretive, but he realized he didn’t _really_ know her. Whatever this was had to relate to the motive videos, right? Whatever. He’d follow along. While keeping to himself and eating his food, he quickly slipped his fingers under the plate and retrieved the note.  
  
Wanting to read it as soon as possible, he got up from his chair to leave right as he was done eating.  
  
“Where you going, Ryoma?” It was Kaito, Shuichi not far behind him.  
  
“Back to my room.”  
  
“Wanna hang with us for a bit? We’re gonna try to keep our minds off all the shit that’s been going on…”  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy cigarette. “Sorry, but no. As I said, my motive isn’t a big deal…”  
  
Kaito shook his head. “If it’s anything like mine, there’s no way that’s true. You’re just downplaying it, aren’t you?”  
  
“You think I’ll kill someone over it?”  
  
“N-No! I just… you’re looking even more down than usual lately. My sidekick and I thought you could have some buddies in your corner!” he exclaimed, giving a thumbs-up.  
  
Ryoma raised an eyebrow and looked to Shuichi. “Sidekick?”  
  
“Heh… Don’t worry about it…” the detective said, laughing sheepishly.  
  
“I say we go to your lab and play a game of tennis!” Kaito pumped his fist. “Show us what the Ultimate Tennis Pro can do!”  
  
He twisted the candy cigarette around in his fingers. The last thing he wanted to do was play tennis. “Answer’s still no. I… have something I need to do.”  
  
“Really?” Kaito asked.  
  
“Yeah. Don’t mind me, I’m fine. You’ll have more fun without me anyway.”  
  
“You can’t say you’re fine and then say something like that!”  
  
“It’s… OK if you don’t want to join us,” Shuichi butted in despite Kaito’s protests. “But, we’re training every night in the courtyard starting around 9. If you want, you can join us then. Sound good?”  
  
“…I’ll think about it.” And with that, he left the dining hall, leaving behind a vocally disappointed Kaito.  
  
Soon enough, he was back in his room. Alone, once again. He could’ve not been alone, but… he was in a killing game, wasn’t he? Wouldn’t it be worse if he got attached to anyone?  
  
He opened the note. In Kirumi’s impeccable handwriting, all it said was:  
  
_‘Your lab, tonight at 11.’_  
  
Alarm bells immediately rang in his mind. A one-on-one meeting alone at night, right after motives were provided? The intentions here were clear.  
  
Murder, obviously.  
  
Why else would Kirumi want to meet with him of all people? They barely had a one-on-one conversation beforehand. But Kirumi was as smart as she was thorough, and there was no way she would make a move so blatant… Unless, she didn’t care if it was blatant.  
  
She knew he would come regardless, didn’t she? And he had to admit, she was correct. He was going to play right into her plan, because he didn’t care whether she really wanted to kill him or not. Whatever. All he had to do was wait.  
  
He stayed in his room for most of the day, skipping lunch entirely. Stomach grumbling, he figured he needed to at least eat dinner.  
  
He immediately regretted this decision when the first thing he saw upon opening the door was Kokichi Oma, standing alone in the middle of the dorms.  
  
“Yoooo, what’s up Ryoma! Finally out of your cave?” he called out as Ryoma walked towards him.  
  
He stopped right in front of Kokichi, eyeing him. “…What do you want?”  
  
“Oh, nothing that important…” the boy said, looking around innocently. “Just wanted to talk, ya know?”  
  
“Is this about the motive videos?”  
  
“Nope! My plans for that kinda fell apart... well, you don’t need to know any more than that,” he teased.  
  
“Then what is this about?”  
  
“It’s more about…” his voice turned sinister, “ _that little note you have._ ”  
  
What? How did he know? “Note? What note?”  
  
“Nee-hee-hee! So, you’re gonna make me work a little for it, huh?”  
  
“Work for it…? Even if I do have a note, why do you care so much?”  
  
“Becaaaauuuusssse, I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader! Duh doi! I like to know everything that’s happening so the game can be in my favor. It’s worked out for me so far!”  
  
“Well, you’re wrong this time. I don’t have a note.”  
  
“Don’t play dumb with me! I saw it clear as day when you lifted the plate. I mean, who does that? It was a quick grab, I’ll give you that. Barely noticeable! Though, I feel like the Ultimate Tennis Pro should’ve been even faster…” Kokichi smirked deliberately. The boy was seeing right through him.  
  
“And if I keep denying it?”  
  
Quick as a flash, Kokichi lunged at him. As the Ultimate Tennis Pro, Ryoma was renowned for his reflexes and speed, and that, coupled with his small size, would make it impossible for anyone to get the jump on him. But this time… this time was different. Not because Kokichi was faster, but because Ryoma didn’t feel like moving. Didn’t feel like exerting the energy required. He felt like he didn’t have it in him anymore. And so, he watched with dispassionate eyes as Kokichi lifted his motive video in triumph.  
  
“Wow, that easy? I thought we’d have a little chase scene or something.”  
  
Ryoma sighed. “I’m guessing you’re gonna use that to blackmail me?”  
  
“Yup!”  
  
“Give you the note or else you show it to everyone?”  
  
“Correctamundo!”  
  
“That so… Fine, I won’t deny I got a note. I’ll let you read it.”  
  
“Ryoma… will let me read his note?! I-I can’t believe his generosity! Waaahhhhh!” Kokichi released crocodile tears.  
  
Ryoma rolled his eyes. In short time, he retrieved the note from his room and traded it for the motive video. Kokichi read it right away. “Wow, so secretive! If I had to guess…” A sick, knowing smile spread across the boy’s face.  
  
“Are you going to stop it from happening?”  
  
“Don’t worry, _I_ won’t interfere in whatever you want to do. Whatever makes the game more interesting! Nee-hee-hee!”  
  
With that laugh, he let the paper flutter to the ground and walked away.  
  
Ryoma sighed as he picked it up. “What a weird kid…”  
  
The whole exchange made him lose his appetite. Ignoring his rumbling stomach, he retreated back to his room. He didn’t want to eat next to Kokichi after what just transpired. He spent the next hour staring at the ceiling, contemplating if he could obtain the energy to leave at all, if he could bother to find a reason to exit the room besides death itself. No, he needed this, he needed this one last meal before he died at the very least. Forcing himself up, he went out again, grateful that there was no one waiting for him.  
  
He had already mentally prepared himself for a moment like this. A final meal, like death row prisoners have before walking to their executions, like he was going to have someday if he was never brought to this place… Might as well have it now.  
  
Compared to the breakfast meetings, the dining hall was almost completely empty. Ryoma supposed that made sense. People ate at different times, and it was late, 7 o’clock. The only people there were Himiko, Tenko, and, awkwardly yet predictably enough, Kirumi. They locked eyes and shared a meaningful look.  
  
“Kirumi, why are you looking at Ryoma that way? Don’t be fooled by a degenerate male!” Tenko yelled.  
  
“Ha, my apologies... I’ll get you some supper right away, Ryoma.”  
  
And then he was alone with Tenko and Himiko.  
  
“Nyeh… can we get back to setting up the show now? Angie’s waiting for us,” the magician (mage?) mumbled as Ryoma took his seat.  
  
“Finish your meal, Himiko! It is imperative that you get the nutrients you need if you wish to succeed!” Tenko continued to dote over her. “Besides, I bet Angie and Keebo are doing a great job on their own.”  
  
“But… my MP is full…” Himiko said. So was her plate.  
  
Ryoma watched the exchange, strangely interested. An Ultimate so prideful of her talent she considered it real magic and was willing to perform it in front of everyone, and another with a burning desire to protect others. Truly, these two were living in their own way despite the terrible situation they were placed in. Honestly, he felt jealous.  
  
“Stop staring, you degenerate male!”  
  
He hadn’t realized he was. “Sorry.” He also didn’t realize that Kirumi had given him his own plate of food, and presumably slipped out to avoid him. So, what was he having for his last meal? It was a sushi platter, so many types spread out on the plate he doubted he could eat them all. It looked like she went all out. Picking up chopsticks, he set to eating. As one would assume, it was delicious.  
  
“It’s OK, Tenko. Ryoma is just impressed with my awesome magic power…” Himiko said, in such a monotone way it implied a complete lack of such power.  
  
“That makes a lot of sense! What do you say, Ryoma?”  
  
He’d play along, didn’t want to incur Tenko’s wrath after all. “…Of course. I’m interested in seeing the show tomorrow.” Part of him felt bad for lying.  
  
“It won’t disappoint. Prepare to be amazed…” Himiko boasted through a yawn.  
  
“So, you are coming! I was thinking you wouldn’t, and that I’d have to physically drag you there myself!” Tenko exclaimed.  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world…” he muttered, shoving a tuna roll into his mouth.  
  
“Just to make sure you aren’t lying…”  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tenko’s approach. Once again, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. How many times would his newfound lethargy be tested today?  
  
“HI-YAH!”  
  
As a result, she used him for Neo-Aikido practice, flipping him and slamming him on to the ground. He was surprised how little it hurt, but he bet his back would bruise regardless.  
  
Looking up, he saw her eyes widen.  
  
“What the hell was that for?”  
  
“I… wanted to see what your true feelings were on the magic show and get back at you for staring, but… Ryoma, I know you’re a degenerate male, but are you OK?”  
  
“I was, until you threw me around…”  
  
With a huff, he stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
“Tenko…? What’s wrong…?” Himiko asked.  
  
The martial artist was still staring at him, eyes serious. “Nothing’s wrong with me. But there’s plenty wrong with Ryoma.”  
  
This was turning uncomfortable very quickly. “Think whatever you want. Sorry if you don’t want me here, I’m going to eat my dinner in peace.” Picking up his plate, he left the dining hall, Tenko’s stare boring into him.  
  
“Nyeh? What’s going on?”  
  
…  
  
It was time. As he walked into the night air, he peered around the courtyard. In the distance, he could see Shuichi and Kaito were still up and about, presumably doing the training they mentioned. It appeared they hadn’t seen him, the two too absorbed staring up at the stars. With a mental shrug, he figured he didn’t care if they saw him or not. Whatever fate had in store he would accept, and if it ended in his death… then so be it.  
  
The walk up to his lab felt empty. If he truly was on his death march, one would assume he’d take in and absorb every detail, to appreciate his senses and existence one last time before leaving this mortal coil. But, he wouldn’t be on said death march if he appreciated any of that, right? There was no one, nothing, for him, and if there was anyone in this school that could potentially be for him then they would be dead soon enough. What a hopeless existence.  
  
The door to his lab opened to the sight of Kirumi already waiting, standing in the center of the court. Her eyes initially closed in thought, they opened upon hearing his approach.  
  
“I appreciate you coming, Ryoma,” she said, bowing. All he could think of was how much taller than him she was, as even when bowing she still towered over him. With his complete lack of energy, she could overpower him easily.  
  
“No problem.” The moment of truth. “What exactly do you want?”  
  
“…Watch this, if you would.” At that, she pulled out what he knew was her motive video. This was going as he thought.  
  
_“Alright! Back by popular demand, it’s time for the motive video! Who’s the most important person in **your** life? And now, without further ado… Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid.”_  
  
It showed the image of a bustling city.  
  
_“With clients in politics and finance, this elite maid is renowned for completing any request.”_  
  
Then it showed Kirmui standing in front of… was that the prime minster?  
  
_“One fateful day… She was suddenly summoned by one of her most influential clients- the prime minister. The prime minister had a request of utmost importance. He requested that she use her talent as the Ultimate Maid to serve her country. He asked Kirumi to ‘make this country great again,’ and transferred all his authority to her."_  
  
…What?  
  
_“No one suspected the prime minister’s new secretary was secretly running the country. And over time, she became the de facto prime minister!”_  
  
Children playing excitedly.  
  
_“Only Kirumi could save this country from impending doom. Yes! The future of the country rests entirely on her capable shoulders!”_  
  
A woman helping the elderly.  
  
_“But Kirumi is up to the task, for she only accepts requests that only she can fulfill. She is driven by the belief that her citizens are the most important people in her life. Oh, and while we’re on the subject of those important people…"_  
  
The screen, with all its images of the happy people of Japan, distorted in a swirl.  
  
_"An unfortunate event will soon befall those vermin and sheeple. What event, you ask? It’s a secret! Puhuhuhu…"_  
  
Ryoma couldn’t believe what he just saw.  
  
“You understand what this means, right?” That was all she asked.  
  
“…You’re… the prime minister?”  
  
“And my people are in danger!” she said through gritted teeth. He hadn’t seen her this emotional before, and it almost startled him.  
  
Of course, there was the possibility it was all a lie, but who was he to change her mind? “So… you want to get out of here, right? And you want to kill me to do it.”  
  
She nodded. “I knew you would understand without me having to say anything.”  
  
“The note… But, why me?” He knew the answer, but he decided to ask anyway.  
  
“I remembered your argument with Rantaro, that you would be willing to die for the greater good, that you have nothing to live for. I presume that is still the case?”  
  
“Hmph. Yeah, it is.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his own motive video, and tossed it on the ground with a clatter. Kirumi quirked an eyebrow, and he nodded. Bending down to pick it up, she watched the whole thing. Her eyes widened a little.  
  
“…I suppose I made the right choice. But don’t worry, Ryoma. Your sacrifice will be remembered. Your country has your eternal gratitude.”  
  
“Whatever. I just find it impressive is all, your burning will to live. To have all those people counting on you… I can admire that.” She had all the motivation to live, he had none. So, that motivation would be what kills him, huh? Fate certainly had a sense of humor.  
  
“…Thank you, Ryoma. Did you… enjoy the sushi platter?”  
  
“…I did.”  
  
“Wonderful.”  
  
Well, that was that. He noticed that there were tennis balls all over the court. Had Kaito used it and never cleaned it up? “I’m… gonna go clean up these tennis balls.” And so, he did, purposefully ignoring Kirumi’s burning stare, the noises she made getting ready for whatever murder plan she had prepared. He didn’t care whatever it was, painful or not, but what he did care more about was how this would affect the other students. She didn’t say it outright, but they both knew for her to escape everyone else needed to die in the trial. Was it right to condemn them all to die over what could very well be a lie? Well, if he had any reservations, it was too late now. As he picked up the last ball, running his fingers over the green, fuzzy surface of the item that dominated his life one last time, he noticed her massive shadow envelop his miniature, prone form. _Here it comes-_  
  
The door slammed open.  
  
“Ryoma! I knew you’d wanna play-“  
  
It was Kaito’s voice.  
  
**_“What the fuck?!”_**


End file.
